That Strange Boy
by paperplanes13
Summary: One Direction fanfic.  I won't reveal too much here, just that it's mainly about Niall, Zayn, Harry and Hannah, the new student coming to England from Australia.   Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

heeey guys! hope you enjoy my first fanfic! please leave reviews! it'd be much appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was scary, the first day of school. I was never the one for new beginnings. Ever since dad got promoted, we had to move not only to a different school, but to a different country too. England's so far from Australia and after the 24 hour flight a week ago, I was still feeling jetlagged.

I walked through the school and managed to find my first class, History. Opening the door with a creek, everyone turned to face my direction. I tried to pull off a sweet smile to the teacher who welcomed me in before introducing me to the class.

"This is Jenna, everyone. She only just moved to England from Australia a week ago, so please make her feel welcome."

He gave me a reassuring smile, before instructing me to take a seat next to a boy named Harry. Harry winked at me as I made my way to the table. _Such a flirt, _I thought. He moved his books, to make room for mine and pulled the chair out for me to sit in. "Well aren't you kind." I said to him sarcastically, he smiled, revealing his dimples, "That's how we British boys do it", he said cheekily. I sat down; everyone was still looking out me. _Man, I feel like an outsider, _I thought, but obviously Harry didn't. He started asking me questions about Australia and why I moved all the way to England and about my friends, until making a little chuckle before noting "how cute" my accent was. I told him I went to an all-girls high school back in Australia and how weird it felt in a classroom of mixed genders. He seemed pretty stunned at finding out. It felt good knowing I had made a friend on the first day. As the bell went, Mr Flynn, my history teacher, made sure that if there was something I didn't understand that I would tell him straight away and not to be shy. He was so nice. Harry waited by the door for us to finish. "What did Flynnie tell you?", he asked as I walked out. "Oh, nothing really, just the usual about asking questions if I don't understand something, blah blah, you know the stuff all teachers have to say to the newbie", I answered, smiling back at him. "Oh alright", he responded, before adding "Hey come sit with us at break, the crew's gonna love you." There was a slight pause. "Who's this crew?" I asked. Harry guided me through the school grounds before stopping and pointed his finger straight. "That's the crew." I looked over, seeing 3 boys and 2 girls. "Are you sure it won't be awkies if I sit with you? I don't won't to meddle with you and your group" I said. "Na na, it's all good, they're gonna love you", he reassured with a smile. "Hazzzzza", said one of the boys. "Hey Louis", Harry replied. "And who might the lovely lady be", the boy with the surfer blonde hair asked. "Oh right, that's Jenna, guys, she's just moved from Australia a week ago." "Heeyaaa Jennnna", 5 different voices called out to me at once. "Hi", I replied, putting on an awkward smile. "Jen, that's Louis", he said pointing to the boy in a striped shirt. "That's Hannah", pointing to the girl on Louis' lap. He leant in, whispering in my ear "They're boyfie and girlfie, so if they start snogging, don't think they're weird and shit, okay?", he said, winking. I laughed, "Yeah yeah, that's fine, I won't mind". "That's Liam", he pointed to the boy with the Justin Bieber hair. Liam extended his hand. "Hello", he said, in the most manliest voice I'd ever heard. "That's Niall, or Nialler as we like to call him", pointing to the boy with the surfer hair and crystal blue eyes. "He's Irish, by the way", Louis added. I smiled, Niall was adorable, "And, finally, that's Emma", Harry said. "Liam's girlfriend." I smiled, sitting down on the ground. _They are all so nice, _I thought. _And, I'd only just met them. _Harry sat down next to me. Louis and Hannah started talking, and as I took a bite of my apple, I could feel a pair of eyes watching me from behind. I turned to see if anyone actually was looking at me, or if it was just a random feeling.

Chocolate brown eyes were looking at me from a far distance. The boy sat alone. I felt bad for him. I smiled at him and turned back around, "Who's that?", I asked Harry. He turned to face the boy, "Oh, um, that's Zayn, Zayn Malik… yeah umm he's quite the pickle."

I stopped chewing. "What do you mean, quite the pickle?" This time, Niall answered, "Umm, let's just say he's a bit of a weirdo…" "Yeah, no one exactly likes him, that's mainly the reason why he sits by himself during break", Louis finished off. I looked back around. _Poor guy. _ "Why does no one like him? He seems friendly and stuff", I asked again. "Well, I don't know, he's head in the clouds sometimes. He's all artsy and creative…" said Liam, "And plus, he spends more time in the art room than anybody else", Emma added. "I'm really surprised he's actually out on the grounds today, he literally lives in that classroom", Hannah joined in. "You taking art this year Jenna?", Harry asked. I was actually. "Ah yeah, I am." Louis let out a laugh. "Goodluck then, you'll be seeing Malik's head more than ever now". Everyone joined in the laughter. Everyone except me. I felt bad for Zayn. He seemed sweet. I couldn't help but feel guilt. After all, I was the one who practically started the conversation about him. My thoughts cleared off a little as the bell rang. I had art next. Great. "I'll see you at lunch Jenny", Harry called out with a cheeky smile. "Call me Jenny once more, and I'll chop your curls off", I replied. "Oooooh", Niall, Louis and Emma said. "Shit's going down, Styles. Better watch out', Hannah added. I laughed and headed right, making my way towards the art rooms.

And there he was. Gazing back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorrry guys! Took me quite a while to upload, but here you go! I'll be updating more frequently soon so keep the reviews coming :) Hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was a little class we had. Only 8 or so people. I sat opposite Zayn, placed my artbook down on the table and proceeded with telling the teacher that I was new and wanted to know what I had to do. The teacher was just as lovely as Mr Flynn had been and in no time, organised a blank piece of paper for me to sketch my ideas on, in a table just beside Zayn. I thanked her, taking my seat and began letting the creativity flow through onto the paper below me. I could tell he was looking. By this time, I placed my pencil on the table and slowly turned to face him. He didn't turn around for a second, and so I took the opportunity to take a closer look at his features. _My, he had the face of a model._ A strong jawline, dark chocolate brown eyes and delicate pink lips which had been gripped loosely by his teeth. It seemed as if such a long time has passed that I had spent observing him. I let out a weak cough, "Um, hi, I'm…" "Jenna.", he finished for me. Wow I was surprised he knew my name, I had only just started today and I'm pretty sure I don't remember seeing him in history class, earlier this morning. I made an awkward smile. "What are you drawing there?", I asked, not wanting to make things feel uneasy. He moved the paper a little away from me. "Oh, it's, um, nothing", he responded. A silence fell between us, and for those few seconds that it did, I began to regret asking him the question. "Umm,", I began, breaking the silence. "It looks as if you're beginning to draw a face…", I continued. "A human face." I said, finishing off. He smiled, trying to conceal it by bitting his lip. I let the subject slip. "I saw you today. Out on the grounds. Alone", I murmured. "Umm, yeah, just wanted to clear my thoughts I guess.", he coughed. "I saw you too", he added. "With Harry and all them", he mumbled, as if not wanting me to hear. "…and all them? What do you mean by that?", I asked. He turned his head to the window. I could tell he was trying to avoid the question. "Oh, it's, umm, nothing. I, I just, um don't particularly….", his voice faded as the sound of the bell rang in the room. "Alright class, off you go", Miss Tamie said, "I'd ask Zayn to stay back please, just to help clean up." I offered my help, but she declined, "That's quite alright, darling, go on now, off to your next class", she said with a shy smile. My thoughts were racing. I wanted to know what it was Zayn was beginning to tell me. I lost my trail when someone jumped on me from behind. "Jennnnnnna", an Irish voice called. "Nialler, you nearly gave me a heart attack!", I said, putting on an angry face. "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he said, making puppy dog eyes at me. "Oh, Niall. I'm only joking", I said, smiling at him. "Yaaaaay", he answered, in a little squeaky kid's voice. He then hugged me, wrapping his arms tight around my waist. "Me so happy", he said in that little voice again. I laughed, trying then to force him off me. We nearly wet ourselves coming into class, I'd never laughed so hard. He put up a fight as I tried to get his hands off my waist. "Go away Niall", I said playfully. This time, his hands let go off my waist, as he marched into the class with a childish pout on his face "Fine", he said cutely, before poking his tongue out at me "na na, me no like you", he said. I laughed, he was so adorable. I was surprised we were the second arrivals into class, I thought for sure we'd be late.

It was then that I saw a familiar pair of eyes watching me from the far corner of the room. It was him. Zayn Malik. But how did he manage to clean up after art and still be the first one to Chemistry?

I took my seat next to Niall. I stayed quiet, only nodding when Niall began to face me as he spoke. As each student arrived into class, I turned my head back once more, to the back of the room. And there he was. Still in the same position, looking at me with his eyes fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like! Don't forget to post a review! I'm always up for improvement! :)) x

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Chemistry just seemed to drag on and on. I had to keep myself from turning around. This is crazy. I was still trying to, after almost half an hour, to figure what it was he wanted to tell me and how he had managed to come to chemistry from art so quickly. _Alright, I'll let it slip, _I thought to myself. Niall started to become concerned. All I had done whilst he was talking to me was just nod. That Zayn Malik had really messed up my world. I tried to focus on my work. _Okay Jenna, relax you're over analysing the situation. He just had a few brushes to pack away and he probably blasted his way through the corridors to Chemistry. _Just then my thoughts became muddled; a familiar voice had just asked the teacher something. I heard the person with the voice getting up from a chair, beginning to walk. And then a large thump. I quickly turned to see what had happened. The body of Zayn had just tumbled to the floor, obviously someone had tripped him.

"What's wrong Malik? Bit uncoordinated are we?" the voice of a boy snorted.

The class raged in laughter. Even Niall joined in, but Zayn didn't say a word. He just got up and continued to walk to the door, gazing in my direction as he walked out, with a sad expression implemented on his face. The class was still laughing. I couldn't understand why they would be so heartless. The poor kid tripped for God's sake, and no one even managed to help him. I knew I had to see if he was alright. I went to the teacher and asked if I would be excused for going to the bathroom. Thankfully she said 'yes', no troubles there, but the look Niall gave me as I was walking out scared me. He looked as if he was going to tear someone to shreds. _Yee, what's up with him?_

I went into the bathroom, although I doubted Zayn would be there after the previous incident in the classroom. _Well, it's worth a try, _I thought to myself, opening the door to the boy's bathroom. Luckily the room was empty, all except a little noticeable shadow that could be seen from the corner of the room.

"Zayn? Zayn, is that you?", I asked.

The shadow appeared larger now, and quite so, as the figure stood up.

"Jenna?", Zayn's face appeared from behind the corner. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "Zayn, I know what he did to you. Back in class, where you fell." "I-I just tripped. It was nothing." "Zayn, come on, you know someone purposely tripped you. The whole class laughed, and the arrogant comment he made at the end was horrible." "Jenna, I tripped, really it was nothing. You shouldn't be worried about me. I tripped. It was an accident." "It was no accident Zayn. That kid tripped you on purpose", I snapped. "Jenna, you should probably go back to class. I'm fine, really. Come on, please don't get yourself involved." The rage built up inside of me. "Fine. Fine, I will go back to class. But maybe next time, don't lie to me or cover things up by saying it was an accident. I know you didn't trip by accident and I know that you're not fine.", and with that, I walked to the door, slammed it behind me and began my route back to class. I was so angry at him, I didn't know why. I scared myself, and I knew it wasn't his fault. My God, I'm such a horrible person. Why had I snapped at him? He did nothing wrong. I felt the same amount of guilt as when Niall had laughed at him for being tripped. I walked into class, closed the door behind me, and proceeded to my seat. Niall seemed to have calmed down after I had left. "You were gone long", he said. "Thanks for the fact of the day. I really didn't know that, did I?", I said sarcastically_. What is with me?_ I was fine in the morning, I was fine at break. Now, I'm some crazy hot-tempered bitch. Niall looked scared. I didn't blame him. "I'm sorry, Niall. Ever since art I've not been feeling myself..." "Eh, that's alright", he said politely with a smile. "It's probably that Malik kid. He's in your art, right?" "Um, yeah, yeah he is.", was all I could respond with, before Zayn entered the classroom. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. As he walked past my desk, I heard the same snotty voice call out to him:

"Hey Malik, spent a long time on the potty, aye? You big baby."

I could feel the hurt inside of Zayn; it was made worse when people again began to rage with laughter. What did they have against him? I gathered my thoughts, and as the bell rang, I packed up my things slowly, making sure that I was the last in the class to be left alone with Zayn. I knew I had to apologise for snapping at him before. Niall said he'd meet me out on the grounds with the crew – same spot as this morning. I replied with a weak "Yeah okay", before making it look as if I had to ask the teacher a question. I lagged behind and finally, it was just me and Zayn. He seemed as if he was avoiding me. Not facing my direction and only making distinct eye contact. By this point, I had realised that I didn't even know what I was going to say to him or how I was going to apologise. _Well there goes my plan, _I thought. I felt pretty stupid, and decided it was best to just leave the room. Not looking back at him, I made my way to my locker, packed my books and proceeded to the canteen. The line was pretty long, but luckily for me there was still food left. I ordered, got my food and made a sudden turn towards the grounds where I sat this morning. With the sudden turn, my food made its way on somebody's clothing. Avoiding the face, and the laughter that surrounded me, I quickly apologised, and tried to clean the mess by offering tissues to the person. My head was down the whole time, but after my apology, I managed to sneak a glance as to whom I had spilt my food. And yep, as if he had been following me throughout the day. There he was again. Zayn Malik. I could feel my face heating up. I had to get out of the situation. After quickly offering a dozen more tissues for the mess and another apology, I blotted past him. I could not face him. Not again. Making my way through the grounds I finally found the crew. _Please don't ask me why I took so long. Please don't ask me why I took so long…please don't ask… _"What took you so long?", the concerned face of Harry gazed at me. "Ah, long story...", I said. "Your face looks like it's burning", said Niall, with the same concerned look plotted over his face. "Umm, yeah, just a had little embarrassing moment at the canteen…looks like I don't hide my embarrassment very well…" Niall let out a laugh. "What?", I said. "Come sit down next to me and tell us what happened.", said Niall. _Oh boy, _I thought. _This is going to be one hell of a story…_


	4. Chapter 4

Please leave comments if you enjoyed it! I'll keep updating frequently! :) xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I haven't felt worse in my life. Ever since the incident at the canteen, Zayn has being referred to as the 'food wearer', a line primarily started by Louis. Everyone thought it was "hilarious", and even as I made my way down to my locker each morning, a group of boys in the same year as I would cheer me on, labelling me as "the girl who split shit on Zayn". It was the beginning of a new week, surely that'd forget, I'd hoped. I'd have art this morning. Wonderful. It makes it even worse as I have to sit next to Zayn. _Oh, God please don't be at school today Zayn, _I thought. Harry joined me at my locker. "Heeya Jenny-poo", he said, wrapping his arms around me to form a hug. "Styles, didn't we have a deal about the name Jenny?", I said, releasing myself from the hug. "Ah yes", he said, "Yes yes I remember. I call you Jenny, you chop my curls off", he continued, grabbing my pencil case as he did. He extended his arm high into the air, waving my pencil case out of my reach. "Harrrrrrrry! I'm going to shoot you! Stealing my pencil case with my scissors doesn't mean I won't find another pair to chop your curls with!", I said playfully, trying to get my pencil case from him. "Oh, is that so", he said, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah well still! You're not getting it back", he continued, this time beginning to run whilst poking his tongue out at me. _Such a little kid that Styles._ I chased him around the locker area._ Man, this kid was quick. _Unfortunately, he'd managed to find Niall nearby, and 'before long, the two of them were throwing my pencil case to each other, only making it harder for me to get it back. They were approaching a dead end, the end of the locker area. As I closed in, I yelled "Alright you two, you've had your fun. Come on, can I have it back now?" I couldn't see them anymore. It's like they'd disappeared! Just then, two bodies jumped on top of me, from behind my back. I let out a scream before noticing who those two bodies were. "Stacks on Jenna!", Niall yelled, as he and Harry locked me into the ground. I started laughing. Those two were too much for one person to handle. They finally got off me. _Thank God! _"Hey Jen Jen!", Niall said happily, "Didn't see us there, now did you?", he ended with the same cheery tone. I was still laughing "No, no I didn't!", was all I managed to get out. "Okay, come on guys, the bell's rung, we better go off to class", Harry said, passing me my pencil case, before leaving me and Niall to ourselves. "Hey Nialler, what do you have now?", I asked. "Mathsssss", he responded, putting emphasis on the 's'. "Ewwwwy! Oh alright then, I'll see you at break then…" "What do you have then?", he asked. "Artsy fartsy", I answered. He chuckled. "Alrighty then. Don't spill any paint on Malik", he said, adding a wink at the end. _Oh great. Not this again. _I began a slow and steady walk to class. I did not want to face Zayn again. There was only one thing I was certain of. I had to apologise to him and not like the awkward time at the end of Chemistry, I actually had to do it this time. To make it up, in any way possible. For the rude speech I'd give him in the bathroom only a week earlier and for the spillage of food. I'd finally made it to the door. _Here we go, _I thought. The whole class was already there and as I entered, I had to explain my reasons to Miss Tamie for being late. By the end of it all, she laughed and extended her arm out, offering me a place to sit. It was only five minutes since I'd arrived and already I was thinking of ways in my head of how best to start the conversation with Zayn. It took me by surprise that he had actually started the conversation. "Hey Jenna", he said shyly, politely adding a smile at the end of the sentence. "Oh, um hi", I responded. _Gosh I sounded awkward! _There was a silence between us, and for that little time I gathered my thoughts and was going to prepare myself for a wholesome speech. By this time, the class had positioned themselves in different areas of the room, so I was granted a little more privacy with Zayn. "Umm, Zayn, listen", I began. "About what happened in the bathroom during Chemistry…", I was cut off. "Hey, don't worry about it", he said. "We all have those days, and plus it was wrong for me to tell you to go back to class, I knew you were just showing concern." _Wow, he was so understanding. _"But still, I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that. I honestly don't know what came over me. I-I just felt bad for you when all those people started laughing. And the comments that snot-head made towards you. What an idiot!" "No, no that's quite alright", he said, whilst I was looking down. He placed his hand on top of mine, gently brushing it with his fingers. "Really.", he said, causing me to look up, his smile was enough to take your breath away. _Such a gentle soul. _I couldn't understand why people constantly picked on him. Silence fell upon us, with Zayn still continuing to graze my hand with his soft and delicate fingers. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up, his hand was so warm and his look so sincere. _Oh wonderful, I'm blushing._ I smiled up at him and then something made me remember about the canteen incident. Breaking the silence, I started "And um, about the thing that happened at the canteen. I-I'm really really sorry, not just for the food you went home with on you, but for the name calling that followed. I honestly didn't mean for it to happen, and then I just blotted off from you like a coward instead of staying to make sure you were alright. I'm just really, extremely sorry. I hope I can make it up for you somehow, Zayn." Gosh my speech sounded shocking! It sounded like a whole heap of random words being put together! _Wow Jenna, you really did well on that one. _Zayn let out a laugh. "You don't have to make it up silly! You didn't even need to apologise!", he said. "I get laughed upon every day, I'm pretty sure I'm used to it by now", he added, this time, looking down. Zayn was being bullied. I knew it. He took his hand off of mine, but I put my hand around his shoulder and whilst rubbing his back, said "If there's anything you need or any problem you have, just tell me and I'll be sure to listen. Okay?" He smiled. "Thank you Jenna", he said, before taking my hand in his and gently squeezing on it. We stayed like that for about five minutes. Not saying a word to each other. As the bell rung, Zayn's grip only tightened. I managed to release my hand from his tight grip, gathered my things, said a quick 'bye' to Zayn and walked out the door. Zayn left a little before me and I noticed that as Niall was waiting by the door, Zayn walked past him and accidentally bumped into him. "Watch where you're going food wearer", Niall blurted out. Zayn turned around, quickly apologised and scurried off. "Niall", I said, raising my voice. "What? The douche bag deserves it!", he stated. I hit him with my books, looked at him and with a stern voice said:

"He's not a douche bag, Niall."


	5. Chapter 5

Please review! It'll mean a lot! Thank you in advance! :D xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

That break I sat in silence. I couldn't think of what Niall would have against him and yet I was still angry at him for calling Zayn a douche bag. "You alright Jen?", Emma asked. "Umm yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired maybe.", I answered. Thank God the bell rang. I stood up, picked up my stuff and began pacing towards my next class; French. Harry ran toward me, "Hey, wait up", he called. He caught up to me quickly. "Umm, Niall told me what happened", he said suddenly. I was taken aback. "What? Him calling Zayn a douche bag?", I replied sternly. "Yeah… he feels bad for saying it. He said you looked pretty angry at him." "Yeah…and?" "Well, yeah, I-I just wanted to know if that's why you were so quiet at break today…" "Harry", I said, whilst pausing in my stance. "What does everyone have against Zayn? I just don't get it. What has he ever done to anyone?", I questioned. Harry tried to avoid the question. "So, which room are we in?", he asked. "Room 118", I replied. "Harry, don't think I didn't notice that you're trying to avoid the question", I said. "Alright look", he responded. "It's nothing that should concern you; it's only between Zayn and a few people." I was confused. I gave Harry a puzzled look. "Wh-what do you mean it's only between Zayn and a few people? What's this thing that's between him and a few people? You've really confused me, Harry", I said, a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Harry didn't look happy._ Maybe I shouldn't have asked,_ I thought. "Can we talk about this some other time?", Harry asked. "Alright then", I replied, my mind was in a world of its own now. We entered class to find Niall sitting by himself at a table. He gave me a weak smile, before quickly avoiding my response. "You're here early, Nialler", I said. "Eh, umm, yeah…", he paused. "Look, Jenna, I-I just, I hope you're still not mad at…" "Niall, let's just forget what happened. We won't bring it up, okay?", he seemed relieved. "Merci Jenna", he said in the thickest mix of French and Irish accents put together. I laughed, oh Niall! He certainly knew how to shuffle his way out of difficult situations. Niall put his head on my shoulder. "Bugger off Niall", I said playfully. "Bit of the Aussie slang coming through Jenna?", he asked with a smile. "Yes, yes it is", I answered. His head was still on my shoulder, when Harry said "Aww, you two make the cutest couple", at that point my face had never been so red. "Shutup Harry, you're making the girl blush", said Niall with a wink. "Go away, I'm not blushing!", I said. "And plus, we're not a couple", I added. "Oh that's right. Not yet anyway…", said Harry smiling at the both of us. Niall nudged Harry under the table. "Oi, what was that for?" Niall gave him a stern look, before miming a word with his mouth. Harry looked suddenly at me and winked. I raised my eyebrow. "You two are up to no good", I said in a little childish voice. "Oh yes, no good at all", Niall said playfully. From then on, I continued on with my work, noticing that Niall and Harry were having a 'private chat' as they called it. When the bell had rung, the pair were still discussing things which were obviously closed off from other ears. I managed to however pick out a few words from what they were saying. "So, when's the fight breaking out?", Harry had asked. _FIGHT? _I wanted to know more, but it looked as if they'd noticed I was listening replacing the topic. _"So when are you gonna ask her out?", _I heard Harry say. I wondered who this "her" was. It was then that Niall looked over at me, "Come on Harry, we better get going…see you at lunch Jen". "See you guys", and with that I left to my next class which was geography. I knew that no one from the crew were in my class, but I guessed sitting alone wouldn't be much of a problem. I took my seat and leaned next to the wall waiting for the class to start. _This day just dragged on and on, _I thought to myself. I looked blankly outside the window, barely noticing people entering the room. "Is this seat taken?", a voice asked. I looked up to see if it was directed at me. _Does he follow me or something?_ The model like face of Zayn Malik looked my way. "Umm, no, not at all…you can sit there if you want…" He smiled, revealing perfectly straight teeth. _What if he is an actual model? Is it too awkward to ask? _Gee I sounded like an idiot sometimes. He pulled the chair out and carefully took his seat.

"Hey Malik", a kid yelled out. "Better watch out. Jen might spill something on you", he laughed.

Zayn ignored the comment, producing a weak smile. If I would have been able to, I would have punched the arrogant kid in the stomach. I would have gone off at him with every single rude word in the book. Gosh I make out myself to be so tough, but I couldn't even say anything to some kid. _Low Jen. Low. _I glanced at Zayn, his expression stayed fixed as he listened to what the teacher had to say. How could he put up with the shit they called him? How did he control his emotions? How did he just manage to smile through it all? Zayn was so reserved. What kept him coming to school every day? I'd be telling my parents of it all. Wait, do his parents even know what's happening? I really doubted that.

The whole lesson we did nothing. The teacher blabbed on about the geography of England and blah blah its location in accordance to other countries. I didn't even listen to a word she said, I was too busy devising strategies in my head of how I could talk to Zayn about bullying, or at least find out a little more about him. I didn't even hear the bell ring, until Zayn started waving his hand in front of my face. "What? Huh? Oh, right the bell, wooops!", I said. He laughed, the sound so mellow and sweet. "I'll catch you around then", he said. "Oh, wait Zayn –", I started. He turned around, "Yeah? What is it?" "Ummm, I, ummm, need to talk to you…privately", I said. "Is now a good time, or?" "Umm, maybe not now, but hey listen, I'm free to talk to after school…we could walk home together…", he said, placing his hand around his neck, looking towards the ground. "Sure, just meet me outside the school gate this afternoon…" " – and if anyone asks", I added, "I'm talking to you about an art project. Okay?" "Not a problem", he said, smiling. "See you then..._beautiful", _he said leaving the classroom, murmuring the last word so I could only slightly make it out. _Did he really just call me beautiful? You're probably just imagining things Jenna. Get your head together._ I left the classroom, making my way up to my locker and then the grounds. "Is it me", Niall started. "Or are you always the last one out of class?", he said, continuing to eat. "Just had to clarify a few minor deets with the teacher, you know how it is being the newbie…", I made up. "Well come on, sit down then", said Niall smiling. He took my books from me and placed them on the floor, then, without warning, grabbed my hands and pulled me into his lap. "Niall!", I yelled. "What?', he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I looked at him, "I hate you", I said sarcastically. He responded with a playful "I love you too", putting on the childish voice. "Aww! Well aren't you two cute together!", said Hannah. I started blushing. _Typical. _Trying to release myself from Niall's grip, only made him hold me tighter. _Nialler, you big teddy bear, _I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Please please leave reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Trying to free myself from Niall at lunch took quite the effort. Geez that guy is strong! He eventually let go of me, allowing me to finally go to class. "Nice work buddy", I heard Harry say, before he gave him a high-five. The pair laughed. "Ha-ha very funny", I said sarcastically. "It took me the whole of lunch to get you off!" They continued laughing, before proceeding off to class "See you tomorrow Jen!", said Harry, "Yeah see you tomorrow baby bear!", said Niall. I turned around, "See you tomorrow brother bear!", I said, playfully directing the comment to Niall. He laughed again, waving at me, before entering the classroom. Thankfully today, my classroom was on the far side of the school, near my locker, so the quicker I manage to get out of class, the quicker I will be able to see Zayn. My last class was English, and I was more than surprised to find Hannah in the same class as me. She signalled me over "Jen! There's a spare seat next to me!", I smiled and walked over to her, "Thanks Han! I didn't know you were in my class", she smiled, "Yeah, neither did I!"

For about the next 10 minutes, we sat in silence listening to the teacher carry on and on and on. Man I nearly feel asleep! Thankfully, he told the class to get on with some work, and it was then that Hannah reminded me of the 'incident' that partook at lunch. "Aww you and Niall were so cute at lunch today! You would make the cutest couple! Honestly!" I laughed. "Why does everyone say that?" "Well, because it's true! You should have seen the way Niall was looking at you. And how tightly he held you", she said, letting out a girlish giggle. "You two should seriously go out sometime. Not even joking!" "Oh shutup Hannah", I said sarcastically, "You know that that's not going to happen. And besides Niall and I are just friends. I don't think he would see it any differently as I do", I stated. "Only if you say so", she said jokingly.

I continued on with my work, still thinking about what Hannah had told me. _I honestly don't think Niall sees me that way, and besides that 'thing' at happened at lunch was only a cuddle. It doesn't mean he likes me, _I thought. With my thoughts scattered everywhere, English went surprisingly fast, and in no time I was saying goodbye to Hannah. "See you tomorrow", she called, as I was coming to my locker. "Love you!" "Love you too Han! Bye!" I packed up quite quickly and was out of the school by the time half the class had left the room. He was already waiting for me. Leaning gently against the wall. Seeing me approach, a smile enveloped his face. "Hey", he said. "Hey Zayn" "You're out quite early", I added. "Umm yeah, I don't like to stay behind for too long, they'd literally bash me if I did", he said. I looked up at him. The thing he just told me, hit my heart hard like a rock. _"They'd literally bash me if I did." _I stopped, dead in my tracks. "Something wrong?", he asked. I looked around, making sure no one was watching us. It was safe to say, we were the first ones out of the school. "Umm –", I started. "Look, Zayn, I need to talk to you…" "Go ahead, we've got plenty of time before we reach your house", he responded, smiling as he did. "But, I-I need you to be serious about it", "Of course…anything", I felt something brush past my hand. I looked down, seeing Zayn's fingers just touching mine. "Umm, alright. The first time I saw you, you were sitting alone, during break. Remember that time?" he nodded. I continued, "I asked Harry who you were and he described you as 'quite the pickle'", he smirked. "No surprise there", he said. I looked up, "What do you mean 'no surprise there'?" "Oh, umm, it's nothing. Please, continue", he said. He looked uncertain, but I proceeded with my story, "So, I asked why you were sitting by yourself. Niall then referred to you as being 'a weirdo' and that your head was in the clouds. When I went to art, after break and I sat next to you, you seemed like a genuine person. I couldn't understand why people had things against you. And then there was that incident in Chemistry. How you supposedly "accidently tripped". When the whole class began laughing at you, even with Niall joining in, I felt guilty. Zayn, that boy tripped you on purpose. You were being bullied…", he looked as if he was about to cut me off, but I continued, "And what about that time at the canteen line, and you being labelled as 'the food wearer' for the remainder of the week. Oh and how about the time in geography? Doesn't the name calling get to you?" This time, he did in fact manage to cut me off. "Jenna. There's no need to be concerned about me. I'm not being bullied. It's just a little fun the boys like to have. And I know the name calling is only a joke. I don't take it to heart", he said, attempting to put on a reassuring smile. "Zayn, stop. Just stop. Why can't you admit to yourself that you're being bullied? There are people who you can talk to to make it stop. And it's not one whole big joke. You know it isn't. I was talking to Harry on the way to French today and I asked him what people have against you. He didn't answer me properly, saying that we can talk about this some other time… Zayn when did this bullying start? Do your parents know a word about it?" I couldn't watch him lying to himself like that. He fell silent. "Jenna, please, I'm perfectly fine", he insisted. "Harry and I just don't get along to well, that's all. Nothing to be concerned abo –" I cut him off. "Yeah well, it also seems you don't get along to well with Niall either. I saw you bumped into him by accident after you left the art rooms today. He called you a douche bag Zayn, surely you must have heard it. Last week in art, when I first met you, you started a sentence that you didn't get to finish. We were talking about how I saw you on the grounds and how you saw me with Harry and "all them", you were going to say "I, I just, um don't particularly….", but you were cut off by the bell. What were you going to say Zayn?" "Jenna, there are some people you might not particularly get along with in life, that's my relationship with Harry and Niall and "all them", as I had previously labelled.", he said. "Well what about –", he stopped me. We'd arrived at my house. He positioned my chin in his hand and gently lifted it. He looked into my eyes, before drawing me closer to him, "Sweetie, I'm fine. Really. Please don't concern yourself with my troubles. I'll be alright.", he smiled, before bitting his lip. "I'll see you tomorrow", he said, waving at me from a distance as he began to walk. I just stood there like a statue. Zayn was so strong mentally, but I knew I had to help him. I didn't want to think it, but I knew he would have to crack sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

reviews would be great :) please and thankyou! x

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next morning I'd arrived in school to find none of the crew around. Not at the spot we usually sit in, not at the library, nowhere. _Alright, _I thought. _Maybe their bus is late or something. _I started to make my way to my locker, with thoughts and memories of yesterday afternoon with Zayn replaying in my mind. I had to talk to him more. _But how? _Approaching my locker I noticed it was different from what it had looked like yesterday. There were _posters? _That doesn't sound right. Suddenly a group of people jumped out of nowhere and chanted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA!" _Oh my god! I'd completely forgotten! _I laughed as they all came in for a group hug. "Thanks so much guys!", I said cheerfully. Everyone was smiling at me. "The big one six, aye?", said Harry happily. I laughed again. _Guess I was excited. _"Yeah", I said. "– But how did you guys know?" _I'm pretty sure I don't remember telling them. _"A little birdy told us", said Niall. _Cheeky, Niall. _I began to read the posters that the crew had stuck on my locker. They contained some of the most embarrassing photos of me, some being captioned "Happy Birthday to our dear retard Jenna". "Heeeeey that's not nice", I said with a childish voice, pointing to the particular poster. Harry looked down smiling. "I believe this is your doing, Styles?", I said. "Tis indeed", he said proudly. Then one particular photo caught my eye. It was the one of me and Niall at lunch when I was sitting on his lap, with his arms wrapped around my waist. In the photo I was laughing like an idiot and Niall was just smiling. _When had they managed to take that? I don't remember seeing a camera, or flash or any phones during the event. But then again, I don't see many things happening that are right in front of my eyes. _I couldn't help but smile like an idiot because of what the crew had done. I opened my locker, as the crew spoke with hushed voices around me. Opening the door fully, a whole heap of confetti sprayed on me. Everyone laughed like crazy. "Louis?", I questioned. "Yep", they all replied with laughter. Louis looked down at the ground smiling to himself. _That pranker. I should have seen it coming. _Just then Hannah turned to me with a large box in her hands. The box was wrapped with silver wrapping paper and a purple ribbon to complement. "Aww, you guys!", I said. "Here", she said with a smile, handing it to me. "A little something from all of us." I wondered what it could be. But before unwrapping it, I placed the box down and came in for a group hug. "Thankyou so much guys! This has officially been one of the best birthdays ever!" they all cheered. "Come on now! Open it! It's got little compartments made for all our presents to you!", said Niall. _Someone was excited! _I unwrapped it, opened the lid and looked inside. Niall was right. The box was sectioned out into seven parts. One present was individually from each of them and one in the middle from all of them. Louis had gotten me this shirt with the words "I love Louis" imprinted onto it. _Gosh that boy! _Hannah had gotten me these pretty bracelets and rings that I'd told her about once_. I adored them._ Emma got me an iTunes giftcard and some Oh Lola perfume from Marc Jacob_. I loved the smell!_ Liam had gotten me a gorgeous new wallet, because I whinged about needing a new one quite a few times. Gosh he really does know how to choose a gift! Probably because he has Emma to spoil. "Open it", he said. Surprised, I opened it. "50 pounds!" "Aww thankyou so much Lili!", I said happily. Next was Harry. He was so cute! He had gotten me a teddy bear wearing a wig of curly hair! I laughed so hard just at the sight! The teddy also had a case next to it and inside the case where scissors! I was literally crying of laughter by that stage, as was everybody else. _"Call me Jenny once more, and I'll chop your curls off!" _I remembered the playful threat. The crew got together and gave me the group present. It was so adorable! It was a framed photo, of all of us together smiling into the camera. "Hope you like it", said Emma. "No, I love it. Thankyou so much for everything guys! This day is going to be worthwhile!" Everyone hugged each other, before I realised Niall. Niall was the last person left. Everyone had said happy birthday to me once more, and proceeded to their lockers, leaving Niall and I alone together. He looked at me and smiled. "Guess it's just you and me…", he said, before continuing with "Come on, I'll show you what I got." His present was in a little box, resembling that of something from a jewellery store. I watched him open the box. "Turn around", he said "And close your eyes…" Obeying the instructions I did exactly as he said, and it wasn't long before I could feel him behind me. A cool chain made its way around my neck. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." I looked down at the necklace Niall had gotten me. It was beautiful. It had pink jewels which formed into the shape of a love heart. "Aww Niall it's beautiful", I said. He was still standing behind me, allowing him the chance to wrap his arms around me. He then did something rather unexpected. He leaned in towards my cheek and kissed it from behind. "I'm so glad you like it", he said smiling at me whilst looking into my eyes. My face flushed, going to the brightest shade of red. "You look so cute when you blush", he said. Just then, the bell rung and Niall proceeded by walking me to class.

"Be good in class, muffin", he said, smiling playfully, before leaving me to enter into my first class of the day; Sport.


End file.
